Daredevil Vol 6 1
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Julian Tedesco | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Unbelievable. I've fought the Hulk. Ultron. [[Hand (Earth-616)|Armies of ninjas]].' And my obituary almost read, '"Daredevil killed by three robbers -- oh, and by the way, he was Matt Murdock, local lawyer and former mayor." | Speaker = Daredevil | StoryTitle1 = Know Fear: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler1_1 = Marco Checchetto | Inker1_1 = Marco Checchetto | Colourist1_1 = Sunny Gho | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = Matt Murdock enters a bar and starts a conversation with a girl at the counter. She realizes he's blind after he asks her to read the clock on the wall for him, and he lets her know he was recently victim of an accident, thus he needs pills for the pain. Asked if she could have one, Matt refuses, saying "It would be illegal". In a flashback, before the accident that would blind him, Matt is taken by his father to church, to get a confession from him of breaking and entering in one of his school-mates' house. Matt explains to the priest that he only did that to retrieve some baseball cards a kid got from another one by exploiting his lack of intelligence, so he did nothing wrong. The priest replies that humans need to thread between the law of God and that of men, so his actual mistake was to... get caught. Now, after Matt has taken the girl to his place and they have had sex, he explains in bigger detail about his complicated recent past while also recalling other events in his mind. The girl excuses herself, asking for his phone number, which Matt is reluctant to give her. She also notices that his blindness makes for a relationship that revolves less on appearances and more on personal charm. At a local hospital, Officers Deacon and Taylor are discussing "Pistol" Albano's statement that the man who broke his leg was Daredevil. Taylor tells his younger colleague to shut up about it: Mayor Fisk is obsessed with having costumed heroes arrested, but they never get caught. In that moment, a new figure, Detective North, asks for the identity of the perpetrator and gets irritated when he understands the two are trying to hide that it is Daredevil. He adds that this needs to stop because the "hero" didn't do it because it was the right thing to do, but rather because he liked it. In the flashback, Matt goes to mass after the accident that caused him to lose his sight. He tells the priest he won't need confessions anymore, since he can do nothing without his eyes, but the priest answers that his current sin is that of hating God for what he took from him. He then proceeds to explain to a crying Matthew that his feelings are normal, but also that God loves him. Back in his apartment, now alone, Matt can't sleep. He thinks about how his radar sense now feels like another cage, just like the one that kept him from being Daredevil after the truck hit him. So, he decides to put on his costume and swing around Hell's Kitchen to remind anyone that intends to do bad deeds that the Devil is back and watching. Unfortunately, he also realizes he's not in his best shape after he trips on a rooftop, but as he thinks that he hears the sounds of a robbery three blocks away, and proceeds to get there. The robbery is taking place in a liquor store: a Dan, who got fired from the place, opened it for his accomplishes to rob it inside. Daredevil immediately intervenes, but in the consequent brawl he's almost overcome by the three thugs. Bleeding, he narrowly manages to get away before the police comes on location. As he rests on a nearby rooftop, Matt thinks that after all the adventures he's been through in his career, he got close to die by the hands of three nobodies; so, he questions whether he will be able to keep going for long as a vigilante. In the flashback, Matt, now in his first experiences as a vigilante, visits that same priest and asks for a confession. He admits to having used "great violence", but he argues that Jesus himself used violence when needed for a greater good. The priest, once again, replies that there is a big difference: Jesus is the son of God, so he can't fall prey to craving violence, as Matt is. Matt, in tears, runs away, leaving behind his black bandana. In the Mayor's Office, Wilson Fisk is being briefed by his Chief of Staff on the following day's meetings. The mayor turns the television on and orders his assistant to shut up, as, on the news, it is revealed that one of the three robbers stopped by Daredevil has died from head trauma, following the altercation. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed woman * ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed officers * Unnamed robber * * Dan (robber) * * Other Characters: * Macallan * * * * * * Camila (physical therapist) * * * Unnamed woman's roommate * * * Mrs. Timmons * * * * * * * * * * Chef LaPierre * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Unnamed bar ******** Unnamed church ******** ******** ******** and ********* Unnamed liquor store ******* ****** ******* ****** *** ** * * Items: * and Events: * * | StoryTitle2 = Sense of Self | Writer2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Inker2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Colourist2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Letterer2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Editor2_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor2_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor2_3 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = Thanks to his heightened senses, Daredevil hears a conversation between the kidnappers of a kid demanding millions for his release. One of them tells the other on the phone that he should beat the kid up and take some photos to convince the parents to give them the money. Daredevil follows the kidnapper to a basement, knocks him out and saves the kid, who hugs him dearly. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed kidnapper Other Characters: * ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** ******* Items: * * and | Solicit = CLASSIFIED | Notes = | Trivia = * The newspaper featured at the beginning of Sense of Self indicates that it takes place during Grounded, on the same day that Matt represented Peter Quill in criminal court in . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included